


i would do any dares even if i have to kiss you

by wonugerm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonugerm/pseuds/wonugerm
Summary: so basically this is an idea taken from a generated prompt.bokuto: hey guys guys i dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni-bokuto: NO NO NO NOT THEM
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 64





	i would do any dares even if i have to kiss you

it was a simple friday night. bokuto hadn’t mean to stay over at kuroo’s place, it was a necessary decision considering it was raining heavily outside right now. he’s not the only one who had to stay over, he was stuck with tsukishima too, but not really for his case since the other was actually planning to stay over already. since it was just the three of them, they had settled for a sci-fi movie, one that tsukishima had been planning to watch for a long time. both bokuto and kuroo had immediately disagreed because they wanted to binge watch ‘money heist’. of course, kuroo gave in when tsukishima pouted. so now, bokuto is stuck watching ‘inception’ and the two of them cuddling beside him. looking at them, he really misses akaashi, who would tell the two to tone down their acts of affection. he left out a soft sigh before concentrating on the movie again.

“the movie isn't really that good. tsukki, you have bad taste.” bokuto exclaimed when the credit scenes started rolling.

“you barely understood the plot.”

“that’s not it!!!! i understood everything. it’s just stupid that they have to do all these, what’s the point? do they earn money out of this?” questions and questions are thrown at tsukishima’s faces.

“dude, i know right?! this movie’s bat shit crazy.” kuroo joined in with bokuto and now, they are both questioning the movie. tsukishima sighed, he couldn’t even enjoy the pleasure of watching a sci-fi movie.

all of a sudden, both of them turned their heads at tsukishima, an evil grin worn on their faces. “what do you two want?” he asked, backing up against the sofa.

“let’s play truth or dare! tsukki, you know how to play?” bokuto asked, practically pressing himself against tsukishima.

kuroo then pushed bokuto away, hugging tsukishima tightly. “keep your distance, owl bastard.” bokuto just stuck his tongue out at kuroo.

“yes, i know how to play.” tsukishima answered, pushing up his glasses and preparing for hell.

bokuto yelled in joy, “yay! alright, i’ll start! i chose dare!”

kuroo turned to look at tsukishima before smirking. “are you sure you wanna choose dare?” kuroo questioned as if he is challenging bokuto.

“yes!! come on, give me a difficult one!”

“i can’t really think of one right now. how about you, kei?”

“i have nothing too.” tsukishima simply shrugged his shoulders, it was obvious that he didn’t even racked his brain for any ideas.

“hey guys! guys, i dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni-” bokuto couldn’t complete his sentence before the doorbell rang.

“hold on, i think that is akaashi-san. he’s probably here to pick bokuto up.” tsukishima said, getting up to open the door for him. 

“kei, wait. isn’t this owl here asking us to dare him to kiss someone, how about the person who is at the door right now?”

there was absolute silence after the words left kuroo’s mouth, before the silence got broken by the doorbell ringing again.

“that is a good idea, kuroo-san. i’m sure bokuto here will find this an interesting dare.” tsukishima smirked at bokuto before leaving for the front door.

bokuto was in pure shock and couldn’t utter a word of response at kuroo and tsukishima while kuroo was just there laughing his lungs out. he was still processing the fact that the two had dared him to kiss akaashi, he should have known that it had been a bad idea to suggest that dare in the first place. but who can he blame other than himself? just then, akaashi had come into the room, his black hair a little wet from the heavy rain.

“bokuto-san, i’ve come to pick you up-” akaashi started before a terrifying scream exploded from bokuto’s lips.

“NO NO NO NOT THEM!!” bokuto then proceeded to wrap himself up in blankets, hiding away from akaashi.

akaashi glanced at kuroo and tsukishima, who were wearing a shit-eating grin on their faces. he sighed before walking towards bokuto.

“bokuto-san, are you alright?” akaashi whispered to the blanket-wrapped bokuto.

bokuto remained silent before poking his head out of the blanket, spotting a small pout. “akaashi, they are bullying me.”

akaashi sighed inaudibly before turning his head to the giggling couple. “so what is going on?” he asked tsukishima since kuroo is too busy laughing like a rooster.

“this stupid frosted owl decided we should play truth or dare and we couldn’t come up with a challenging dare so he suggested a dare.” kuroo then paused for dramatic effects before looking at tsukishima.

“and what is the dare?” akaashi asked. bokuto had always been bold in truth or dare and had basically done all sorts of dare one could possibly think of. one time, he had even ran to his neighbour’s house and knocked on the door, wearing just his boxers. needless to say, his neighbours were freaked out and had been cautious with bokuto afterwards, like bokuto would do something reckless if they keep their eyes away from him. it can’t be helped since bokuto is somewhat a ticking bomb, capable of exploding any moment.

this is the bokuto that is always reckless, the bokuto that is always bold, the bokuto that never backs down from a dare. akaashi wondered, what has gotten into bokuto that he is backing down from this dare.

“bokuto suggested that we should give him someone to-” just as tsukishima was nearing the important details of the dare, bokuto practically flew to cover his mouth.

“don’t tell akaashi!” bokuto shouted into tsukishima’s ears.

“bokuto-san, you have done almost all the dares in the world, i’m sure you can do this one too.” akaashi prayed the encouragement would boost bokuto’s self-confidence since bokuto doesn’t want him to know the dare, he couldn’t help in any ways except for cheering him on. 

he hadn’t expected this reaction from bokuto. bokuto is currently blushing, cheeks flushed. is the dare that embarrassing that even bokuto couldn’t bring himself to do it?

“bokuto-san, if the dare is embarrassing, you can just refuse it.” akaashi said, smiling softly at bokuto.

“but that wouldn’t be fun.” kuroo deadpanned. “it’s not that hard, you just have to-”

“stop saying it! i’ll do it!” bokuto exclaimed with a fighting spirit, chest puffing. “i have never backed down from any dare so why should i back down from this?”

“akaashi, please help me. you just need to close your eyes.” bokuto pleaded, eyes sparkling.

“alright.” akaashi closed his eyes, wondering what kind of dare got bokuto so flustered. does he have to slap akaashi? all of a sudden, bokuto placed his hands on his cheeks.

“bokuto-san, what are you doing-”

his question was promptly answered when bokuto pressed his lips against his. oh, a kiss. that was the dare. the kiss ended fairly quickly before akaashi could react. 

“i did it.” bokuto said, looking as proud as he was flustered. akaashi was blushing, his face as red as nekoma’s colour. 

they were still sitting in an awkward pose, akaashi sitting cross-legged and bokuto kneeling in front of him. bokuto had never expected he would make the cool-headed akaashi blush like this with just a kiss. in bokuto’s eyes, he looks so beautiful. ethereal. as if he is a god-sent angel just for bokuto. before bokuto could control it, the words had already left his mouth.

“i really like you, akaashi.”

silence. bokuto closed his eyes, trying to come up with an excuse for confessing so suddenly. maybe he could add in a “as a friend.”

footsteps. the door opening and closing. bokuto did not dare open his eyes, fearing akaashi would look at him in a different light. akaashi would never do that but the possibility of that happening is not zero.

“bokuto-san.” akaashi said but bokuto wouldn’t open his eyes. he had continued to call out for bokuto but there was still no response.

“koutarou.”

hearing akaashi call him by his first name, he had quickly opened his eyes but he had not expected akaashi’s face to be so close to his.

“akaashi-”

before he knew it, akaashi’s lips were on his again. bokuto froze but quickly reacted by kissing akaashi back. the feeling of their lips pressing against each other, it’s a feeling bokuto would never want to forget.

“it’s keiji for you now, bokuto-san.” akaashi said softly, eyes looking at the floor.

“what are you talking about? akaashi?” bokuto tilted his head, with a puzzled look.

“shouldn’t you call your boyfriend by their first name?” akaashi said, lifting his head and blue eyes staring at bokuto.

“b-boyfriend? wait, oh my god! keiji!” bokuto managed to process everything within mere seconds before jumping forward, attaching himself to akaashi.

“i really like you too, koutarou.” akaashi whispered.

“i’m so glad i did this dare. now, i have an amazing boyfriend and two mindblowing kisses!” bokuto exclaimed in joy. akaashi simply smiled at bokuto. what can he say, he was glad that bokuto did the dare too.

—

meanwhile, after kuroo and tsukishima left the room to give bokuto and akaashi some space, they were trying to eavesdrop on the two behind the closed door. they were unsuccessful since the two were practically whispering in the room. 

“seems like bokuto finally confessed to akaashi. these two have been pining for each other for way too long, it’s painful to watch them sometimes.” kuroo said dramatically, even pretending to wipe his non-existent tear.

“you can be so dramatic at times.” tsukishima said, not bothering to entertain kuroo.

“kei, let’s go to my room.”

“isn’t that your room?”

“oh, i’m definitely going to kick them out after they are done with their love confession.”

—

just as bokuto wanted to cuddle with akaashi, kuroo burst through the door. “you two done with your making out? because the last time i remembered, this is my room.”

“i hate you, rooster bed hair.”

“i love you too, frosted owl.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this <3


End file.
